Silver Moon
by Emy.Elle
Summary: A devilishly handsome vampire comes to town to turn Stiles' life up side down. On purpose. Sterek. OC based on the hunky James from BTR (since I'm not allowed RPS on this site). Will, eventually turn into an M rated story.
1. Chapter 1

**I asked my dear muse for inspiration and this came out. It's nowhere near done, I just didn't have the time to finish it, but I'm posting it since I need feedback on it. **

**Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is WELCOME (too bad my caps are just this small!). I need to get out of the funk I'm in so - ideas and bitching are welcome and encouraged LOL**

**Anyway - I'll let you read and - I hope - give me your honest opinon.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

Stiles decides to go to see the new house since all the pack will be there cause it's a full moon out tonight and even if Derek - sourwolf with lips of silk - has told the defenseless human to stay home and not risk being hurt by the pack antics, Stiles is a stubborn defenseless human and goes against the beta's wishes.

His jeep breaks down like around the corner from the old hale house in the middle of the preserve and Stiles grunts angerly at Betty promising her to let Erica have her way with her as he slams his fists into the steering wheel and gets down. He unthinkingly moves to take the shortcut through the forest, making a beeline for the pack house, mumbling under his breath about old jeeps and sourwolves and.. he gets distracted by a shadow moving un-naturally through the folliage. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end as he realizes that he actually is a defenseless human, in the middle of the forest, in a town filled with supernatural creatures, on a night with a perfect fat full silver moon when every supernatural creature he knows of is out of control with power cursing through their veins.

ADHD kicks in again and Stiles forgets his train of thought as a beam of perfectly silver light filters through the leaves and makes a beautiful pattern on the forest floor. In the back of his mind there is something bugging him, but the moon light is distracting. Images get a little hazy, a little silvery, a little magical, every flower, every blade of grass, every groove in the bark of the trees around him seem to vibrate with silver energy. It's beautiful. It's magical. It's... it's... a human form steps in front of him.

It is bathing in sliver moon light, almost ethereal, not even real, like an angel seen through smoke. Stiles lifts his hand up to gently brush his fingers through the silver moon light surrounding the form, afraid to actually touch it, afraid it will disappear, like smoke, like a ghost, like something he can not have. He wants to have this person, oh, how he wants to have this person. He needs to have this person. Needs it in his bones. His lips part with a slow intake of air before splitting across his face in a lazy, warm smile, right from his core.

The person mirrors his action and touches their fingers to Stiles'. A small gasp leaves Stiles' lips at the cold, sliky touch. Deep within him something tightens painfully, but the haze of silver moon light keeps the pain dull, forgettable, shuts out the voice inside of him saying _"this is wrong, run run run run! run now!"_

"Hi" leaves his lips before he even registers what he's saying.

"Hi" a warm, deep, honey like voice replies as fingers tangle with his own and pull him forward. Stiles goes as he is pulled, deeper into the forest, deeper into the silver moon light, following the person he needs to make his.

"I'm Stiles." He says dumbly, smile still firmly in place.

"James" the shadow replies and smiles back at him as he's pulling Stiles backwards through the forest.

Stiles feels like he is floating. he doesn't feel the ground under his feet. He's mesmerized by James' smile. The trees clear away and Stiles finds himself in a little meadow. He looks up into James' face for the first time. He doesn't look like an angel anymore. He looks human. Like Stiles could touch him. Really touch him. Without him floating away on the wings of silvery fireflies. The moon shines over their heads making James' skin look like marble. Perfect, flawless, white marble, almost translucent. His eyes are big and wide as they watch him intently, flickering between Stiles' eyes and his lips, quietly asking permission to kiss.

Stiles barely nods and James is leaning in, soft pink tongue darting out to wet his perfect plump lips as if Stiles himself is some delicious treat he can not wait to taste, to touch, to have. Stiles closes his eyes anticipating the soft touch, feeling James cold breath ghosting ovet his open, panting mouth. James breath tastes like something irony but Stiles can barely notice it through the haze of silver, shiny silver covering, numbing everything yet making it all brighter, better more beautiful than anything he's ever known.

Just as James lips are about to touch his a loud grieving howl pierces the night and Stiles' haze falls to pieces. Pain sets itself within Stiles chest constricting his heart and his lungs.

"No" James hisses as Stiles opens his eyes. But the sight before him is no longet of the angel he saw just seconds ago.

Instead a monster stands before him. Red eyes. Redder than even Scott's alpha eyes. Dangerous red. Red that wants to eat allongate themselves from James beautiful mouth taking with them the last vestige of beauty left behind.

"I guess play time is over" the monster hisses. Stiles barely manages to choke out a pitiful sound before a large pitch black wolf with ice cold blue eyes jumps on the back of the monster holding him and sinks its fangs in the somehow soft skin if its neck.

"Derek..." Stiles whispers going limp as the monster lets go of him in favor of pulling the wolf off of him. Stiles falls back, a dead weight, onto the plush, wet grass. He watches fearfully as Derek lunges for the monster time and time again in spite of the claws and teeth and utter ugliness of the thing that James has turned into.

Terror grips at his heart when it lands one good swipe right next to Derek's neck and the wolf whines painfully. Adrenaline courses through his veins breaking whatever spell James had put on him and Stiles lunges from the ground onto the monster right as it's about to bring its claw down onto Derek and finish the job. It creates a moment's distraction - one moment enough for Derek to lunge as well, from under James, under his unprotected side, and sink his fangs into the monster's flesh over his collarbone. It shrieks out terrifyingly and tumbles to the ground, Derek's wolf pinning it down with a great paw, bloody teeth bared, eyes ablaze. It's clear to Stiles what the wolf wants to do but something inside him turns and he reaches out a trembling hand to touch Derek's soft fur.

"Please. ..Don't. .." he murmurs quietly to the wolf.

Under him the monster has turned back to the beautiful angel of a man that had mesmerized Stiles, long lashes framing big bright dark eyes, soft inviting lips parted just enough for the gushes of air to slip between. Stiles shakes his head to clear the haze that is building up once again. He closes his eyes trying to push James out of his thoughts one way or another. When he opens his eyes again after what seems like ages to get his mind back under control Derek has switched back into his human self. Not even his beta form. His very human, very vulnerable, very gorgeous, very naked human self. He's still stepping on James chest but his bare human feet seem less threatening than his clawed wolf paws.

Stiles rakes his eyes over Derek's gloriously naked form. He can't help but take in every beautiful detail of his tan skin as the moon graces it with its eerie light. Derek's muscles look like some greek artist has sculpted them from the best anatomy books. Except, unlike the statues of greek gods, Derek's hung like a stallion. Stiles gulps down a greedy breath of fresh air that seems to go straight down in his groin, his junk engorging just from the sight of Derek standing there in the buff. Stiles swallows nervously and makes himself look up up up onto Derek's face. His mouth is drawn into a tight line, his nose is flaring, scenting the air and his eyes are bright blue under the judgey eyebrows currently raising to his messed up hair...the hair...it looks so soft and inviting...Stiles wants nothing more than to touch it. He starts to raise his left hand - the same hand he rose to James before, the same hand that James had previously taken to lead them in the clearing...

Derek snarls just like his wolf.

"Why?" He asks, teeth bared, looking down with disgust.

"Huh?" Stiles asks coherently. Derek rolls his eyes.

"Why not kill this piece of junk?" Derek deadpans looking at James as if he's worth little more than the ground he's lying upon.

"Be...be...because..." Stiles stammers over his own words. "He may not be alone..."

"I'll kill them all." Fangs allongate from Derek's mouth, slobber dripping down his chin as he slowly shifts his jaw far beyond his beta form.

"I'm alone..." James replies with emptiness in his voice. With resignation. Something twists inside of Stiles as he watches Derek lean forward as if in slow motion to kill his pray.

"No, Derek, please..." Stiles whispers. Derek growls loudly, stops half bent over the monster, shifts his face back to human and his claws to his beta form, turns his head towards Stiles and asks him with unbelievable calm.

"Why. Not." Each word is spoken as a single sentence but the undertone sends shivers down Stiles' back. Pain sets inside his ribcage and Stiles knows he should let it go, let the monster die and get back to his normal life - well - as normal as it can be in Beacon Hills with werewolves and banchees and druids in his every day.

But... there's something in James' eyes, in his voice...There's pain. Loss. Hurt. Hunger. Stiles knows all those feelings all too well. And he also knows that there is more about the monster inside the angel face. He needs to know. Needs to have that. His heart is racing at the mere thought. Derek is judging him again, eyebrows pulled tightly together in a way that only Derek can manage. Stiles knows he should let it go, but he can't.

"Because... just... Please..."

Derek's judgment turns to hurt. Hurt turns to anger. Anger to jealousy. Stiles can see and feel each feeling just by the way Derek's eyebrows move ever so slightly. Jealousy burns bright in Derek's chest but it allows room for every other feeling that has crossed his face before Derek schools his features in his default brooding mask and straightens his back. Muscles flex tightly under his skin. Stiles wants to watch, delight himself with the view, but Derek's now literally oozing negative feelings towards him, so he just keeps looking at Derek's face, at his clenched jaw, at his perfect nose, at the clean lines of his profile while Derek's staring down at James. A wave of resignation hits Stiles in the space between his ribs, where a shattered heart now resides. He realizes it's what Derek's feeling once again. Derek's resignation hurts him more than a broken bone. And he's had a few of those so he can accurately compare.

"Derek.." he whispers.

"Don't." Derek growls back. "I get it..." he says between clenched teeth. "Not like one kiss would..." Derek closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and goes on. "I'm sorry I interrupted your...time together." He grits out after a short pause. Takes his foot away from the monster's chest. Shoulders hunched forward. Defeated.

"Derek. No. Wait." Stiles says when derek turns to leave. The werewolf freezes but doesn't meet Stiles' eyes.

"Why?" and there's more pain in that one single word than Stiles has ever felt in his life

"You didn't interrupt anything..."

"Yes he did." James smirks from the ground. Stiles gawks at him.

"Dude, really? I just saved your life and that's how..."

"My feeding time." James adds with the same smirk, arms crossed over his broad chest in pure defiance even if he is just lying there on the cold ground. Stiles takes one instinctive step back. Derek growls but doesn't turn. Stiles forgets all about the monster at the sound. He crosses the distance between himself and Derek to take his still clawed hand in both of his.

"That kiss..." he starts and waits ages until Derek meets his gaze. There's pain, jealousy, possessiveness and more pain in Derek's wide open eyes. Maybe a slither of hope too, if Stiles looks close enough. "... it meant...it means everything." Stiles whispers. He watches as the tiny hope grows inside of Derek. Feels it too. He squeezes Derek's hand. "YOU mean everything. I would never hurt you like that..." A tear shines in Derek's eyes from a fraction of a second before he pulls himself together again.

"Then why. ..?"

"I don't know. .maybe he deserves a chance. ..?"

"Stiles! He tried to kill you!" Derek states incredulously.

"I know...Don't you think I know?!"

"Then why?" And there it is. The hurt. It comes back for the vengence.

"Yes, Stiles, why?" The monster in angel wrapping asks standing someplace behind Derek, sheer amusement in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be...be...because it can't be that easy...It's never that easy...think about it...every time some random monster shows up...It's never that easy..." Derek looks at Stiles as he stammers on through whatever monologue his brain barfs out. Apparently his heart doesn't skip any beats so he must be telling the truth because Derek nods just a little. He looks Stiles in the eye. The pain is still there but there's also hope. More than a little. Stiles smiles. "I really don't know why I want...that..." He makes a vague hand gesture in James' direction.

"Vampire!" James corrects with a hiss. It makes Stiles shiver. Especially since his back is turmed to the thing, but he calms down when Derek growls loudly and there's a huff of annoyance from behind him.

"...vampire..." Stiles says as if the small interaction between supernatural beings has never even happened. "...to live...I just...Have this feeling like..." Derek nods quietly andd effectively shutting Stiles up.

"You..." He growls at the vampire, fangs menacing and eyes bright blue as he speaks over Stiles' shoulder to it. "...if you ever try to even think about threatening my pack, I will rip your throat out with my teeth!"

"You mean fangs." James corrects with a smirk. In a flash Derek is inches away from it, face and body fully human as he speaks with eerie calmness.

"I mean teeth." The vampire looks him in the eyes. Red shines in his gaze, but he sees something in Derek's face - probably his blue beta eyes or his love and protectiveness over his pack, Stiles thinks idly as he just stands there, a frail human under a wolf's protection - the vampire's eyes turn to their human color and he nods. "I'm taking you to my Alpha. He can decide what to do with you." Derek smirks at the vampire's defeat and promptly shifts back into his wolf form.

He howls loudly into the night, muzzle pointed at the moon. Stiles knows it's a howl to warn the pack, to warn Scott that he's bringing pray home. Scott howls back and all the blood in Stiles' body freezes over. Scott is warning Derek to be safe, don't do anything stupid and get back to the pack YESTERDAY! Scott sounds angry. How Stiles knows this...It's a mystery just like the rest of his night!

Derek trotts in front of Stiles expectantly. Stiles stares down for a second before a small "oh" leaves his lips. He reaches out carefully and Derek huffs in annoyance.

"Ok ok" Stiles breathes out, fisting his left hand in the fur at the back of Derek neck. The wolf shivers but otherwise allows it. Stiles gulps. His every nerve ending seems to suddenly have come alive as he moves forward. Derek's fur sparkles in the silver moon light as Stiles saddles him carefully. Derek shakes a little to adjust Stiles' weight to where he wants it and Stiles instinctively leans forward and hangs on tight, face almost buried in Derek's soft fur. Derek growls again and suddenly James is by his side.

"Lead the way." James smirks. Derek growls again, looking up into the vampire's eyes. It lifts its hands in defense. "Okay okay... I'll just follow my nose." Derek huffs his air out as he darts forward, following into the vampire's footsteps. Stiles squeals in a very manly manner, both his hands fisting in Derek's fur, legs clinging to the werewolf's ribs like vices. A warm feeling takes hold of the inside of his chest and he realizes it's what Derek's feeling under his weight. Stiles holds his breath with the knowledge that Derek enjoys being ridden by the defenseless human of the pack. Derek feels like he can now protect Stiles and Stiles can't help but feel safe on the werewolf's back.

It takes a little while to get to the Hale house, but Stiles is enjoying every second of it. The wind is lashing at his face, cold and hard like tiny whiplash strokes over his face but Derek's body is warm and hard under his body and his fur is so soft, so unbelievably soft under Stiles' greedy fingers. Derek's soft and warm enough that Stiles can not bring himself to care how cold the night is around the rest of him.

When they get in the clearing around the pack house, there's a great big white wolf with bright red eyes waiting for them, protecting the house where Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson stand on the wooden porch, in their beta forms. Scott howls at the moon. Derek stops a few steps inside of the clearing. He bows his head and bares his neck at Scott. Scott whines softly in return, the sound too small, too soft, too welcoming in comparison with his raised hackles and bared teeth. Derek moves swiftly then, stepping behind Scott, on his right flank.

Stiles stands slowly and dismounts Derek. The black wolf whines but, then Erica and Boyd are dragging him inside by his upper arms and neither has time to protest any longer. Stiles watches as Jackson moves to Scott's left flank and Issac takes his possition in the back of their alpha, when both him and Derek shift back to their naked, vulnerable human forms.

"Why are you trespassing werewolf land, blood sucker?" Scott is using his booming alpha voice that makes Stiles want to cower under the very first blanket in sight, but the vampire doesn't even flinch. Stiles watches with wide eyes from inside the house, over Erica's shoulder as she's in her offensive position, half crouched over.

"I had no idea this was mutt running ground." The vampire hisses, eyes blood red, fangs out, in reaction to the threat in front of him.

"Lie." Derek states simply, his stance natural and seemingly relaxed, though Stiles knows he'e everything but. The muscles under his shoulderblades are pulled tight, Stiles can almost feel the tightness in his own muscles just from watching him.

Scott makes a sound resembling a sassy snort. Stiles raises his eyebrow.

"Trying to lie to werewolves. Not just a blood sucker, but a stupid one at that." He mocks the vampire, his words spoken a little weirdly and Stiles realizes that Scott's got his fangs out and is slowly shifting to his beta form, hair growing on his hands and back. Derek instinctively follows his alpha's lead and shifts himself. Stiles gaps. He can't help but think that Derek's beta form is simply beautiful. Majestic. Strong. Maybe stronger than Scott's were Scott a beta as well.

"Stiles!" Erica stabs him in the ribs, crinckling her nose. "Not now!" She hisses. Stiles blinks. Derek is standing up straight, perfectly still. Boyd is squirming by Stiles' side and James is grinning insanely. Stiles blinks again and something catches his eye before his lashes flicker closed. A tent in his own pants. Stiles gasps and covers himself with both hands. It helps with nothing, especially when he's basically reaking arousal all over the werewoles' confrontation with an intruding vampire. Stiles turns bright red. Like a beacon of red in the middle of the silver of the night.

"Stiles!" Derek finally hisses after what seems like eons. Stiles shakes his head to gather up the little amount of dignity he may still have left.

"Dead, dead kittens!" Stiles mutters under his breth, fighting his own body. Of course the small sound is enough for all the supernatural creatures around him to hear and James simply bursts out laughing. The sound sends cold shivers down Stiles' back, finally getting his erection to die down.

"Now I know why you keep a human around. He's a very entertaining pet." James grins, his face back to the beautiful human features, his tone normal, as if carrying on a normal conversation about the weather.

"Hey!" Stiles objects but has no time to say anything more before Derek growls loudly and Jackson utters his agreement with the intruder only to have Scott elbow him in the gut.

"Shut it." Scott hisses at his betas.

"What? He's right..." Jackson wheezes out and gets another elbow in the ribs for his efforts.

"Why are you on my territory?" Scott snarls at the vampire. James sighes. He lets all defenses down and slumps somewhat, still managing to look beautiful and graceful while doing so. He shrugs before speaking as if he's got nothing left to lose.

"Had nothing better to do tonight... My coven..." James inhales a deep breath. "My coven was murdered by another pack of your kind..." Another shrug. "I only escaped cause my brother ripped their alpha's throat with the last of his strenght... I guess I figured I should have met the same fate so..." He makes an ample fluid gesture with his nimble fingers twoards Stiles. "He reacks of werewolf... Figured it wouldn't take long till you'd get revenge for killing him..."

Stiles gasps. There's a felling of understanding growing inside of him, but it's so mixed with fear that it's barely noticeble anymore. Derek looks at him over his bare shoulder. Nods at him. Stiles chockes on air but nods back with wide eyes filled with so many mixed emotions. Derek faces forward again.

"You wanted us to kill you..." Scott says and it's soft. Understanding. Like only Scott can be twoards someone who should be killed or, at the very least chased away for wanting to kill a member of his pack. James shrugs looking indiferent and Stiles doesn't need a wolf's nose to know the vampire is at the very least scared and depressed. The thought makes something inside of Stiles burn bright, a feeling of weightlessness taking over him, as if he would still be under James' spell.

"Scott... I..." He tries, but Scott already knows his mind.

"We won't kill you." Scott says calmly. "We don't kill when we don't have to." He adds when Derek growls at his side. Derek calms down accepting his Alpha's judgement.

"But... but I..." James looks right into Scott's eyes. Steel eyes meet deep brown as James desperately gestures to Stiles again. Erica straightens up. Boyd relaxes at Stiles' side. Jackson huffs and shifts back into his human form. Even Derek relaxes by Scott's right flank. Scott steps forward and Stiles knows he's smiling. That's the only thing that would make his wolves relax as they did.

"You did what you did for a reason... twisted as it may be... I will not kill you for being lonely... nor will my pack." Scott quickly adds, most likely to calm Derek down. "That does not mean that you are free to roam our territory as you please or pray on the humans under our protection." James says nothing. He just stands there amazed at what's happening to him.

Stiles idly thinks that he looks young and helpless and alone and in need of a hug. He takes a shy step forward. Derek tenses again. Stiles takes two more steps before the black wolf is at his side, baring his teeth in warning. Stiles gulps but doesn't back down. Scott growls. Derek whimpers. Stiles presses forward, gently tracing his fingers through the fur at Derek's nape. _I'll be ok _he thinks and directs the thought at Derek. The wolf behind him whimpers again, but Stiles moves to stand by Scott.

"It's up to you." Scott tells him. Stiles nods as he absentmindedly runs the tips of his fingers through Derek's fur, at his left side. He looks at James then at Scott then at James again and finally at Derek. His big ice blue eyes are filled with hurt and worry but Stiles can't bring himself to shut up. Feels right as the words leave his lips.

"We're a bunch of orphans. What's one more to the lot?" He asks shily. Scott nods and looks at James pointedly.

James looks more than stunned. He's tongue tied. Frozen.

"You have been granted a choice." Scott says in his alpha voice. Even Stiles stands up straighter at the sound. "Submit to me as your alpha. Become pack. Or leave and never return." His voice almost ripple into the silvery light of the fat moon above their heads. The shiver passes through all of the wolves and Stiles. James' shiver is belated. Almost an echo of what the other being in the clearing have felt. Stiles knows the answer before it leaves James' lips.

"But... why would you... give shelter to... your born enemy... someone who wanted to kill your own... why?" James' eyes are watery now, his voice broken, like a child's who's mother has died of cancer, who's family was burnt alive by their much older girlfriend, who's father has locked them in the freezer one time too many.

Isaac is the one to answer.

"Because it is what our Alpha does. He saves the ones that need saving."

James falls to the ground.

"I don't desereve... I... I ran..." Stiles can see a single diamond like tear fall down James' marble skin.

Scott steps right in front of him and shift his claws out.

"Do you take me as your Alpha?" He asks. The whole clearing is booming with the power of his voice. James looks up at him.

"Yes." He whispers, but it is enough before Scott sinks his claws in the back of the vampire's neck. A single cry leaves his lips before his eyes roll back and he falls to the ground like a rag doll.

"Isaac."

"Yes."

"Take him inside. Teach him." Scott says and the beta moves with lightning speed. Jackson mutters something about a bunch of missfits and how he should find a better pack, but follows Isaac inside. Erica and Boyd move with them as well. Scott turns to Derek. "I know you don't approve." He tells the black wolf. "But it is better this way." Derek shifts back to his naked human form.

"I don't approve, but you're the Alpha. It's your choice." He lets out before his eyes move to Stiles. The sadness is back and so's the pain in Stiles' chest." "I will kick his ass if he pisses me off, though." Scott barks out a laugh.

"You have my permission to kick our Omega as much as you see fit, so long as the injuries are not permanent." Scott claps Derek's shoulder and runs inside after his betas and omega leaving Derek and Stiles all alone in the moonlit night.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek turns to Stiles as Scott passes through the front door of the Hale, a semblance of privacy granted to them by their pack. Stiles can't help but smile as him and Derek stare at each other like stupid pups. Derek takes the single step separating them and Stiles wraps his arms around the werewolf's neck.

"What you said earlier..." Derek begins quietly. It sounds shy to Stiles' ears. His smile widens on its own. He nods to get Derek to go on. "That I mean..."

"Everything." Stiles whispers back.

"Did you mean it?" Derek shies his eyes away from Stiles, almost like he's afraid of the answer. Anxiety courses through Stiles' blood and he recognizes the feeling as not his own. He waits until Derek shyly looks at him through his lashes knowing that seeing his sincerity will add to hearing it.

"Yes." He answers with determination. Derek's heart thumps loudly in his chest. He inhales and holds his breath, as if wanting to hold Stiles' scent inside of him. Stiles leans in to place his forehead against Derek's. "I meant every syllable." Derek finally exhales.

"Stiles..." He says quietly and closes the short distance between their lips.

Sparks fly in and around Stiles at their leisure as Derek's soft, silky, gentle lips press firmly against his own in the chastest, sweetest, most loving kiss Stiles has ever felt. Stiles' eyes flutter closed, his arms tighten around Derek's neck, fingers scraping the back of Derek's skull as Stiles applies just the tiniest of pressure onto Derek's lips. It's all it takes for Derek to wrap both his arms around Stiles' waist and pull him into his own body until Stiles gasps, his lips parting just a fraction of an inch. Derek takes his chance tilting his head to the side, parting his own lips and deepening their simple kiss into something more meaningful, more demanding, something that makes Stiles boil with want from the inside out. A little whimper of pleasure leaves Stiles' throat and a howl pierces the night. Derek reluctantly parts from Stiles' lips. He groans.

"Shut the fuck up, Erica!" He says against Stiles' lips before Erica's laughter fills the night. Derek doesn't move for while. And neither does Stiles – except for his fingers, gently caressing the back of Derek's head, playing with the werewolf's soft, short hair. Derek is almost purring at the feeling. Stiles can't help the lazy smile on his face.

"Mine." Derek whispers but just as Stiles is about to answer Derek pulls away from him and pulls him inside quickly. Stiles frowns. He wants to ask _what the fuck _but Derek is fast and Stiles needs his breath to keep up with the werewolf as he bursts through the front door of the pack home.

"I'll do it." He says without preamble or context. Scott turns to them from the arm of the couch where Iscaac has placed James and allowed him to sleep. Boyd is standing by the living room fireplace, an arm over Erica's shoulders as she leans into him. Jackson is sprawled out on one of the love chairs, not giving a shit and texting someone. Most likely Lydia.

"Do what?" Stiles asks like a stupid person.

"Give James a bath to get rid of the scent of sadness covering him..." Scott explains to his human best friend. Very considerate, Stiles thinks.

"I brought him home. I should take care of that." Derek deadpans. Stiles catches Scott's eyes and mouths a very quiet _please. _Scott nods.

"Ok. Give him a proper bath. Let him soak a little." Derek nods. Moves forward then stops as if he doesn't know what to do first. He looks down at Stiles' hand, securely gripped in his own then at James' sleeping form. "Take Stiles with you and make sure the water is cold for his taste." Scott relays the instructions, stands and leaves the living room for the kitchen. Derek nods, still looking undecided for a split second.

"Follow me up." He tells Stiles and lets go of his hand, with a sigh, as he bends to pick James up as if he'd weigh nothing. Stiles wants to protest, but his hand feels cold the second Derek lets go of it, so he follows the werewolf up the stairs without complaint.

Derek chooses his own bathroom to wash James and Stiles follows him in while almost choking on air.

"Can you hold him up for a second?" Derek asks. Stiles lifts an eyebrow.

"I'll draw the bath. YOU can hold him up." Stiles snorts, moving past Derek to sit on the side of the bathtub and start running the water. He adjusts the water a little cold for his liking, as Scott recommended, and plugs the tub before turning to watch Derek wrestle James' clothing. Apparently the vampire is not as light weight as he first seemed to be. Stiles chuckles. "Need help?" He offers like a little bitch, though he knows the answer. Derek grunts and rolls his eyes giving Stiles his best sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yes, Stiles. A little help would be HELPFUL!" He growls the last word but Stiles is not even remotely intimidated. Instead he snorts and moves to stand in front of Derek, their eyes level. He raises an eyebrow and Derek huffs in annoyance.

"Stand BEHIND him so I can work on his clothing..." Stiles uses his _don't be dumb _tone. Derek rolls his eyes but does what he's told.

Stiles begins to pull off James' shirt, exposing the vampire's belly and chest. Derek moves his hands on James' lower abdomen to hold him up as Stiles pulls at the black material of his shirt over his head, struggling just a little with his arms. The sight he's left with makes Stiles gasp, his pants tighten and his blood boil.

James is beautiful. Perfect eight pack. No, not six, EIGHT! An eight goddarn pack of muscles! And Adonis lines over his hipbones, because the mother fucker would wear low hanging tight jeans. Derek growls behind him.

"Stiles, I swear, it's like you're in heat." He sighs. Stiles squeaks and he swears it's a manly sound that has just left his lips.

"Have you SEEN him?" Derek shies his eyes. "Have you seen YOURSELF? I'm a normal young man with NEEDS! And surrounded by... by... by..." Stiles gestures in search of the perfect expression, completely forgetting the task at hand. "I'm like a hungry wolf at an open raw meat bar, ok?"

"Wolf jokes... really?" Stiles groans at that, sinking to his knees to pull at James' jeans.

"Oh shut it, you know perfectly well what I mean!" He snaps at Derek as he's popping James' button and unzipping him. A soft marble cock falls out of the tight black material as soon as the zipper is down, right at Stiles' eyes level. His mouth waters. Even the man's cock looks perfect. "This is so unfair." Stiles shakes his head and keeps on pulling down James' pants. He wrestles them down to his ankles then notices that the vampire is not wearing any shoes, long, straight toes peeking out from the black material that Stiles has been gathering on top of them. A soft _huh _sound leaves his lips.

"Stiles... even his feet... you really are a bi..."

"If you call me a bitch I will keep you blueballed for a month... or more." Stiles warns as he lifts one perfect left foot and pulls at the material that will just not come off.

"Need help?" Derek smirks from above him. "The tub is getting full..."

"Need help, the tub is getting full..." Stiles mimics, making a face, pulling harder on James' jeans, his foot coming lose with a _pop _and Stiles landing hard on his ass. "Ouch..." He yelps as Derek chuckles. Stiles frowns at the second leg. Which comes out nicely, almost without effort.

"Finally". Derek huffs. He bends down, nose to nose with Stiles once again. He beams a shit eating grin at him, pecks his lips just once, too fast for Stiles to even be able to reply, and picks James up in his arms. He steps over the rim of the tub, slowly sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks incredulously as Derek settles against the back of the tub and arranges James in between his legs, his cold back to Derek's chest. Stiles swallows, his cock twitching painfully under his zipper.

"Giving James a bath, as my alpha instructed me to do." Derek shrugs, leaning back completely, his head resting on the back of the tub with a content sigh.

"But the water's too cold for you..."

"Sometimes a cold bath is good for me." Derek states, as his eyes close, his arms wrapping around James' waist. "Plus... he'll smell more like pack this way..."

"He'll smell more like yours..." Stiles replies as the mother of all jealousy pangs hits him right between the ribs, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Derek opens one eye and inhales.

"Jealousy smalls good on you." He says with a smile as he settles back. Stiles just sits there, dumb-folded, for a split second. He slowly reacts and moves. He takes his shirt off, grabs a fluffy towel off the rack, folds it, places it by the side of the tub and sits on it.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks, his tone amused, his eyes still closed.

"Sitting." Stiles states as his hand finds Derek's over James' belly and laces their fingers. "NOW, he'll smell more like pack." Stiles nods at his cleverness, resting his chin on top of his other arm as it is bent over the rim of the tub. Derek simply squeezes his fingers as a lazy smile graces his lips.

James seems peaceful and safe.

Derek seems content.

Stiles smiles as well and allows himself to drift into light slumber, feeling whole and happy and safe.

A twitch wakes Stiles up after a while. A groan leaves James' lips.

"Too hot..." He moves under Stiles' and Derek's still entwined hands.

"Ok... you're ok..." Stiles says soothingly as Derek wakes up himself and tightens his arms around James, muzzling his hair like a wolf pup claiming his toy. James freezes.

"What is this...? Why am I naked...? How...?" Stiles can almost feel his fear.

"You ok. Scott accepted you in his pack..." James' eyes widen a fraction of a second. His pupils blown wide, before his eyes regain his human steel-like color. "He wanted us to wash you – said you smelled like sadness..." Stiles explains while Derek is busy rubbing his face into the side of James' face making him shiver slightly. "Derek's scenting you... so you can smell like pack... family..." Stiles explains. James' eyes grow dark again, like storm clouds covering the bright sun.

"Like coven..." A single tear rolls down James' cheek. Derek wipes it away with a wet finger.

"You have a pack now." He whispers to James. Stiles can't help but smile. James shifts to look Derek in the eyes, over his shoulder.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"My alpha took you in." Derek shrugs. "You're our omega now..."

"Omega?" James asks.

"Lowest rank in the pack." Stiles explains.

"Lowest?" James lifts one perfect eyebrow. "Lower than a mere human?" Stiles snorts.

"The mere human is our alpha's best friend, his brother... and..." Derek turns vulnerable, human, blue eyes to look at Stiles. "... and my mate." A wave of warmth hits Stiles. Recognition. Acceptance. He manages a small nod.

"Mate..." Stiles whispers, clutching Derek's fingers a little tighter to convey his happiness.

"Mate?" James asks almost at the same time. He moves his hand on top of Stiles and Derek's intertwined fingers. A jolt of energy pushes through all three of them, making them all jump and water splash over the rim of the tub, all over Stiles' pants. James quickly pulls his hand back. "What the fuck was that?" He asks, pushing forward, to stand.

Stiles meets Derek's eyes over James' fidgeting shoulder.

"Stop." Derek whispers in James' ear. The vampire freezes. Stiles and Derek move their hands a little and James simply slides his hand in between the two, his palm facing Stiles'. Another jolt of energy courses through them. This one is less intense. Or, maybe, it's expected.

"How?" Stiles asks. The question is directed at Derek, but his eyes are on James, searching, learning.

"It can happen..." Derek whispers. "If one has a strong enough connection... Two can become three..."

Derek tries to explain.

"But I'm a vampire!"

"And I'm human..." James scoffs.

"All we need now is a lepricon..." He jokes lamely.

"Actually... that we don't have..." Derek says.

"Banshee, Kanima, hunter, human... those we do have..." James raises his eyebrows so high into his hairline Stiles swears they'll turn into wee thin caterpillars and crawl off his face. "You have a lot to catch up on since you're now pack." He simply explains.


	4. Chapter 4

James jerks in Derek's arms. Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek.

"Scott is calling us down with all the pack." The werewolf explains. Stiles nods as James tenses further. Derek runs his free hand up and down James' forearm. "You need to meet the pack. We need to meet you. Nothing will happen to you."

"Not while we're around." Stiles smiles gently.

"As if a human can protect me from wolves." James replies back but the sharpness of his words is cut way down by the look of gratitude on his face.

"Come on. Lets go." Stiles begins to untangle his fingers from James and Derek's and moves to stand up. A small pain makes itself known in the lower part of his back, from standing in one position for far too long. He lets out a little hiss but suddenly Derek's hand is on his skin and the pain is gone, Derek's veins turning black as he draws in Stiles' discomfort. James watches the black disappear up Derek' arm. He touches one vein with a shaky forefinger. Derek shivers.

"How...?" James asks sounding like a reverent child.

"It's a thing we can do." Derek answers as if taking pain away is the most natural of things. And, maybe, for him, it is. Stiles thinks. James' eyes move to Derek's eyes. Stiles feels his pants tighten a little as Derek leans in to place a small, calming kiss on James' lips, still holding onto Stiles' skin as he does so. James sighs under Derek's gentle touch.

"Wolves can take away anxiety, too?" James asks, eyes closed, nose on Derek's as the gently break apart. Derek smiles with his whole face and it's a joy for Stiles to see, even if he's not the one who cause that smile to come to life.

"No. It's just a Derek thing." Stiles answers before Derek can. James smiles, too.

"Well, then, I guess I'll have to keep you around."

Derek opens his mouth to answer to that but a groan escapes his lips instead. "Alpha's getting anxious. We need to get out." James nods but gets a light shade of pink in his cheeks.

"Are... are you blushing?" Stiles asks like a little bitch, enjoying the shyness on the vampire. James snaps his steel eyes up, trying to look menacing and failing miserably.

"I'm naked over here..."

"Already seen it..." Stiles sing-songs as he moves to the bedroom to get them both towels. He hears Derek chuckle as he leaves to search through Derek's closet.

"Second shelf on the right." Derek calls to him as water slushes around in the bathroom. Stiles quickly finds the towels and grabs two soft looking ones. He brings them back to Derek and James but stops in the bathroom doorway seeing wet, naked Derek standing in the middle of the bathroom, hand extended for a towel. Stiles swallows. Derek blushes smelling Stiles' body betray him once more. James smirks as well, still a little pink in the face, but just as aroused, judging by his dilated pupils.

"You two! Stop it! And gimme that!" Derek snarls, snatching a towel out of Stiles' hand and stomps away to the bedroom, the blush on his face only getting deeper as a smiles tugs at his lips when he slips past Stiles into his own room. Stiles licks his lips watching him go.

"Hate to see him leave..." James whispers. Stiles nods.

"He definitely has that kind of ass to make you love to watch him go."

"YOU THREE! GET DOWN HERE!" Scott howlers from downstairs, loud enough for Stiles to pick up.

"COMING!" Stiles howlers back, just because he can, shoving the second towel to James who's once again pink in the face.

"Can you... turn around or...?"James asks as he grabs onto the proffered towel. Stiles arches an eyebrow.

"Dude. I'm the one who took your pants off... I know what's..." Stiles makes a lewd gesture to sign James' crotch. James looks down. "It's not like it would be the first time..." Stiles sighs seeing as James will not move but turns around. He goes to Derek's room to see the werewolf pull a black wife beater over his head. It covers the tattoo on Derek's back, but does nothing to cover the glory that are Derek's arms. Stiles grins. Water is slushing around in the bathroom again. James is finally getting out so Stiles moves forward to wrap his arms around Derek's waist and rest his chin over the man's left shoulder. Derek bashfully looks downward but closes his arms over Stiles'.

"Alpha's calling..."

"I know." Stiles whispers, but sighs happily just holding onto Derek.

"Emm...clothes..." James asks from the bathroom door, just a few moments later. Stiles lets go of Derek and turns to see James holding the towel around his waist with a grip that makes his white knuckles even more white, his face and chest a little pink. Derek moves quickly, grabbing a pair of his old sweats and a soft looking t-shirt from his drawers and handing them to James.

"I don't know if you want underwear... I... I've got..."

"I don't wear any..." James whispers shyly and runs back to the bathroom to put Derek's clothes on. Stiles can't help a smile.

"Since when am I the confident one?" He teases. Derek blushes furiously.

"You're a little shit, aren't you?" James emerges from the bathroom, Derek's clothing looking a little big on him but it makes him look soft and cuddle-able, Stiles thinks.

"Yeah, he is." Derek smirks and Stiles squeaks in outrage following the werewolf and vampire out the door. What even is his life anymore?

"Finally." Scott growls when they get down the stairs. Then he makes a face.

"What?" Stiles asks stupidly.

"Both of them? Really?" Scott asks but Stiles is not sure who's the addressee of the question but he replies either way.

"Yeah, cause I'm awesome that way." Scott simply shakes his head and leads the way to the living room where the whole pack has gathered around. Stiles walks in after his best friend, cockily defying all pack ranking. He hears Derek give a huff behind him but he pretends not to hear it and moves to sit on the couch - the only piece of furniture that has three seats - as he's cataloging everyone's reaction.

Boyd has taken over one of the love chairs, Erica claiming his lap like she belongs there and only there; Jackson is on the second love chair, Lydia perched on the arm rest, her legs crossed at the ankles, looking poised, almost regal, Jackson's hand on her knee in a gesture of pure possession that she seems to enjoy a bit too much; Isaac is sitting on the window sill, with Allison by his side, a little bit of space in between the them, as their relationship is tentative and new; Scott sits down on the floor, by the last love chair, at Kira's feet, with a look of pure happiness flashing for just a moment on his face as her hand slips to his shoulder and their fingers lock together a half a second later. The whole pack is here. Stiles smiles feeling safe.

Derek enters the living room, radiating happiness as the pack's omega trails in after him. Derek sits on the other side of the couch that Stiles has claimed for them, leaving James with only one option. James sits between Derek and Stiles, looking at the carpet as if it's the most interesting thing he's seen in his life. Stiles places a hand on James' forearm, trying to calm him down, and realizes that he has mirrored Derek's movement without even thinking about it.

"So, I guess introductions are in order." Scott speaks up. James nods, not looking up. "Pack. This is James. Our new omega." Scott says in his Alpha voice. "Omega." James lifts his eyes and meets Scott's deep brown gaze. Stiles tightens his grip just a little. "You know Derek. My second in command. And his mate."

"Mates..." James whispers ever so quietly, just a little louder than a breath. A smile tugs at his lips.

"Yes. I noticed." Scott replies. Jackson snickers. Lydia elbows him. Scott grins. "The snickering one is Jackson. His mate, Lydia." James' eyes follow Scott hand as he gestures and nods at them. Jackson bares his teeth and Lydia elbows him again. "Boyd and his mate Erica." Another little nod from James, a dirty wink from Erica and a nod from Boyd, who tightens his hold on his mate, knowing her too well for his own good. "Isaac, the youngest of my pack... until now... and his mate, Allison." James nods. Allison blushes brighter than the sun. "And this is Kira. My beautiful mate." Scott finally says looking up with adoring puppy eyes. Kira beams down at him. James nods once more. "Derek, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and myself are werewolves, as you very well know. Jackson is a kanima. Lydia is banshee. Kira is kitsune. Allison and Stiles are humans, but she's a werewolf hunter and Stiles has a rather powerful Spark. I guess a vampire is a nice addition to our pack." Scott finishes. "Is there anything you would like to ask?" James looks at Scott for a second.

"Kanima?" Scott turns to Jackson.

"Show him." He orders. Jackson rolls his eyes, but gets up, pulls his shirt off and shifts into his beta form then even further into his kanima form.

"Reptile?" James gasps. Jackson crooks his head to the side, his tail swooshing from side to side to wrap it around Lydia's lower legs. Lydia pets his head lovingly.

"He was bit by a rogue Alpha. He had some issues, felt guilty and turned to a kanima instead of a werewolf. Once his issues were fixed and Lydia accepted to be his mate Jackson gained his beta form. He rarely uses the kanima form, though. It's harder to control. You may shift back, Jackson." Scott orders, his eyes flashing red. Jackson shifts to his beta form under the Alpha gaze. He sits down just as he is. Lydia rolls her eyes but pats his hairy hand. "Anything else?" James nods eagerly, a bit more courage.

"Kitsune?" Kira beams. Scott looks up at her and nods.

"Look at me as if it were night." She says, her voice sweet, gentle, melodic. James frowns but turns his eyes blood red. He gasps audibly.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Scott asks with a dreamy tone of voice. Kira beams brighter.

"You're such a love sick pup." Stiles shakes his head. Scott frowns at him.

"Thank you for showing me." James says directly to Kira. She nods once.

"You're pack now, James. You're family."

"Coven..." James says, his eyes turning steel once more. He looks downwards, with sadness. Derek pulls him into his side. Stiles squeezes his leg.

"Tell me what happened. With the other pack." Scott orders, a little hint of Alpha voice, to bypass James' walls. James nods.

"My coven... we were big... powerful... but then... dogs came... dogs like you, with red eyes and big teeth... they killed my parents... my brothers... my whole family... I only escaped because my eldest brother killed their leader... or tried to... I don't know... I ran... I just ran..." Stiles moves to cuddle into James' other side. Derek is running his hand up and down James' arm to help him fight off the tears. Scott gets up and moves to stand in front of James, his eyes bright red. A loud growl escapes his chest. It makes all the wolves whimper, Derek's blue eyes lifting up to plead for James. The Alpha, however, does not let that stop him. He grips the front of James' shirt and easily lifts him up to be eye level. James makes a small strangled noise. Derek lifts one hand to bring James back, but Scott lets out another growl and the wolf pulls back looking positively hurt and conflicted.

"Scott..." Stiles tries, since he is the one who is least affected by Scott's Alpha power.

"Don't." Scott spits out making Stiles shut his mouth. "You listen, Omega." Scott is using his Alpha voice and even Stiles can feel the power in his bones, making him shiver. No wonder all the wolves are now making themselves as small as they can, small whimpers escaping their lips, necks fully bared in submission. Lydia is cradling Jackson to her chest as he's shifted back to his fully human form. Even Allison is trying to soothe Isaac where he's pulled himself into a tight ball on the window sill. She's got a hand on Isaac's forearm, trying to look brave for him, even though she's clearly shaking. "You will NEVER address ANY werewolves as dogs. EVER. AGAIN." Scott bellows. James lets out another small noise, his eyes huge, almost out of his head. "EVER!"

"Yes, Alpha." James finally says, baring his neck instinctively. Scott shakes him once with a growl then allows him to fall back onto the couch in a heap of limbs. Derek envelops him in a tight hug, whimpering, but still showing Scott his neck. Stiles drapes himself over Derek's arms, placing himself between Scott and James. Kira stands from her place.

"Scott..." She says quietly, pleading to both Scott and his wolf. "He didn't mean to offend." Scott growls. "It's the way he's been brought up, Scott... please..." Scott growls again but allows the red to bleed out of his gaze. The wolves instinctively relax the tiniest bit. Stiles and Derek still hold their places.

"I'm sorry..." James lets out.

"He's an idiot." Stiles tries again. "Please, Scott."

"Just like you." Scott snarls. "He was definitely _made_ for you." Scott teases making Stiles let out an outraged hey. Derek almost smiles. Stiles knows even if he can't see it. He can feel Derek's smile like a warmth inside of him, waiting to take over, but not being allowed. Not just yet. Not until the Alpha is soothed. Kira is helping. So is James' submission.

A few tense moments roll over them until Scott fully calms down. He is still standing. Still looking down at the three of them when he speaks next.

"Who were the wolves that killed your pac... coven? Why did the target you?"

"I... I don't know... they all had red eyes... like yours... Mom and Dad... they... they didn't want to give up our territory... I think... I'm not sure... I am... was... the youngest... they wanted... wanted to keep me away from that... keep me safe..." James tries to explain, his voice breaking almost with every word.

"All of them..." Derek whispers from behind them.

"You know anything?" Scott asks. Derek swallows. Stiles feels fear, pure fear, grip at his insides. He turns to look at Derek, still holding his hands on James who's now crawled up in a ball on Derek's lap.

"Yes... The Alpha pack..." Everyone's eyes bulge out.

"The what?" Scott asks incredulously.

"Alpha Pack... made of alphas..." Derek explains, very eloquently.

"How does that even work?" Stiles asks. Allison sighs. She stands moving to the middle of the room to sit on the couch's arm rest, by Derek, placing a comforting hand on James' shoulder.

"One of them is their chosen leader. They chose him. Sort of like a beta chooses his alpha, at times, but not exactly... they draw power from one another... are more powerful than any wolf out there and together nothing can stop them." She explains. "My family has been hunting them for decades. We have never managed to catch any of them... they kill everything in their path... and don't stop until they have decimated all members of the pack... or coven... they target..." James' eyes snap to her.

"You mean...?" Allison nods. "I'm bringing them here..." Allison looks down at James, pain clear in her eyes as she acknowledges his statement as correct. James suddenly jumps to his feet. "NO! I won't! I can't! I much rather go find them, let them finish it... then lose another family... no!" He moves to leave the room, but Derek is faster, stronger in his beta form, as he shifts suddenly and wraps both of his shifted arms around James' torso. Stiles stands as well, taking James' hand. Scott is the next to react.

"No." Derek snarls.

"James..." Stiles tries.

"SIT!" Scott orders in his Alpha voice. Derek sits on instinct. James yields. Stiles sits down next to them. Scott moves in front of them. He pulls James up slowly. Derek reluctantly lets go of his mate. Scott's reaction of hugging James is certainly unexpected by the whole pack. "You are pack now, James. It's already too late. We'll protect you, even when you act like a child."

Stiles stands and hugs James from behind, resting his cheek on the vampire's shoulder blade, his arms encompassing Scott as best he can. Derek moves as well. He gets on Stiles' right side, hugging him and James at the same time. Kira comes up from behind Scott, who lifts up his right arm and envelops her in his warmth as she clings onto both him and James. Allison comes up next hugging Stiles and Kira. Isaac moves behind Allison to hug her and Stiles, his hand sliding in under Derek's arm. Lydia hugs Derek and Scott and Jackson moves in behind her, his arms enveloping Scott as well. Erica hugs Kira and Scott and Boyd gets over his shyness to hug Erica and Allison. Stiles feels warmth and love and safety. Things could not be better. Or, maybe, they could. If only James would relax in his arms.

It takes time. But slowly, as Stiles' core heat increases from the wolf man shaped furnaces all around him, James relaxes in the middle of the group hug. He sighs into Scott's chest where the Alpha has seriously crushed him.

"Thank you." He finally whispers.

"You're our omega now. It's our responsibility - MY responsibility - to keep you safe." Scott whispers in his ear.

James begins crying quietly. Everyone tightens their grip on whomever they're hugging. Kira places a gentle kiss on James' forehead.

"They may all be alphas, but we have diversity on our side." She says with mischief bleeding out of her words, pure kitsune way of thinking. Scott grins at her.

"See why I love her?" He asks at random making Stiles chuckle.

James calms down. Scott makes him look up and meet his deep brown fully human eyes.

"There's one more thing you need to tell us." James nods his whole body tensing up in anticipation. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Meat." Is the instant answer. Stiles barks out a laugh.

"See - you fit right in."

"Boyd." Scott begins to delegate. "Order us a few meat on meat pizzas from Pete's. "Jackson - beer duty. Allison - pillows. Stiles - popcorn. Don't burn it again! Erica - blankets. Isaac - sodas and whatever drinks the girls want. Derek - movie. Lydia - chips. Please." Scott ads after a moment. Lydia nods, satisfied, as everyone moves away to their respective tasks as Scott and Kira settle on the living room couch, holding James in between them, to assure him, scent him, comfort him.

Stiles moves to the kitchen with a smile. Derek catches up to him and hugs him from behind, burying his nose in Stiles' neck for a second and breathing in deeply, as if he needs comfort himself. Stiles leans back against the rock that is Derek's chest allowing it. The pizza will take a bit to get ordered and arrive, so Stiles can selfishly indulge in a few stolen moments for just the two of them.

When the girls come back downstairs with their arms filled with pillows and blankets, Derek lets go of Stiles. But not before placing a small kiss on the side of his neck, right behind his right ear. Stiles shivers a little but lets Derek go in favor of getting to his task. He'll need to pop a lot of corn to keep the whole pack happy. He'll also need to melt a bit of butter and make caramel to cater to all of the different preferences around.

Forty minutes later the living room floor has been turned into a great big pile of fluff. Blankets cover the plush carpet, pillows creating a crater in the middle of the floor as all the furniture has been pushed against the walls. Scott is fumbling around at the fire place making a small mood fire and Derek is setting up the multi dvd system up to play five different movies so the pack can switch easily between them, without having to get up. The middle of the room holds a round coffee table that has been filled with steaming meat over meat and more meat pizzas, a couple of lasagna choices and an assortment of chips and pretzels. The middle of the table is filled with beers and sodas and Lydia's martini of choice.

Stiles comes in with two huge popcorn bowls - one with salty melted butter, the other with freshly made caramel. He places them under the table before going back to the kitchen to carry over the simple popcorn and the one with just salt on them. He's gone full out tonight. The girls are just settling in as he places the last of the popcorn .

Scott gets the fire started and settles next to Kira, calling James over next to him. Stiles settles next to James and Derek sits down next to him, a small, relaxed smile on his face. Derek points the remote at the dvd system and starts to scroll through the movies he's chosen just as Erica sits down next to him, Boyd following her not even a second later. Allison cuddles next to Kira, Isaac pushing into her other side. Lydia sits next to Isaac and Jackson crowds her in.

There is a bit of settling down, blanket pulling, pizza claiming, beer grabbing and a lot of cuddling happening as the starting credits roll on the first movie. Stiles cuddles in close into Derek's chest, his back plastered to James' as both him and Derek allow their Alpha to fully claim the omega into the pack and properly scent him. It takes less than five minutes for James to completely relax and fall asleep on the left side of Scott's chest. Stiles understands him, as he can barely hold his eye lids from falling closed as Derek keeps raking his fingers through the hair on the back of Stiles' head.

A yawn comes from someplace behind him. The whole pack is drifting to sleep. Stiles still fights dreamworld. Cuddle sessions are too good to be slept through. It's of little use as Derek's heat and his steady heartbeat lull him away without a fighting chance.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours of sleep later Stiles wakes half too hot and half deliciously chill. His torso is warm and fuzzy but his legs are chill enough to make Derek's werewolf oven-like body heat feel crisp and yummy. Something shifts on Stiles' belly, right over his bladder and Stiles groans just a little. He rolls onto his back to get away from the pressure, not wanting to have to get up just yet, and gets an upset groan in return. The weight moves on his thigh instead, two chilly arms wrapping around his left upper thigh. Stiles smiles fondly at James' antics.

Derek turns in his sleep, annoyed by Stiles' moving around, and pins him down with a strong arm across the chest and a head on the soft spot between Stiles' neck and shoulder. Stiles' smile widens when Derek's unbelievably soft hair tickles his chin and makes him cuddle into Derek a bit further. Pack cuddle sessions always feel good, but, up until now, Stiles has not had this kind of closeness with either of the pack members. Closeness without boundaries. Without having to hold back anything. Closeness where he can glue himself to the other person and just be happy. The type of closeness that dreams are made of...

Stiles sighs happily placing a gentle little kiss on Derek's hair and drifts back to sleep, one hand slipping under the covers to rest in between James' shoulder blades. Some kind of sleepy, happy noise comes out of the covers as a reply to his actions.

He wakes a little while after from receiving a foot in the face. Stiles grunts in annoyance. He blinks one eye open to see Isaac's foot wiggling around in his face. The werewolf is clumsily moving around over Scott and Kira, much like a cat, searching for his spot. He turns and shifts around a bit, right on top of everyone, an elbow just about half an inch away from giving Stiles a bloody nose, until he settles face down right on top of his alpha, over the warm blankets, his head on Kira's ass, one of his legs in Scott's face, the other over James' back. Stiles blinks wildly watching the youngest werewolf suckle on his own thumb while crushing everyone under his weight.

James sighs from under the covers, but, makes no move to get Isaac off of him. Scott even hugs his leg, his hand resting on the rather prominent curve of Isaac's ass. Kira puts a hand on his head.

_Wow_ Stiles mouths to himself trying to get back to sleep. He fails miserably. He worries, for a moment, that his excess energy and ADHD will not allow him to stand still for too long, but soon decides to just allow himself a moment to take in the peace and happiness. With a pack of Alphas after James, it's bound to not last for too long a time.

It's unbelievable. Unbelievable how James came here to kill him and get himself killed and, instead, ended up part of Scott's pack... part of his and Derek's union... how does that even work? Stiles blushes thinking of options and ways for their relationship to work. His body wakes up at the ideas that pass through his mind. Derek shifts on his chest. It makes all the sexual energy that's waking up inside of Stiles and would, more than likely, end up with him embarrassed, turn into something warm, soft and sweet. So, Stiles shifts his head a little to look down at Derek.

The movement causes the werewolf to wake. He yawns lazily then lifts his head to look at Stiles through sleepy eyes. A smile spreads on Derek's lips when their eyes meet. It a shy, little smile but it gets Stiles' heart pounding like mad.

"Hi." Stiles whispers. Derek shies his eyes away, looking down at Stiles' neck before he replies, the sound barely leaving his lips.

"Hi."

Stiles can't help but beam at Derek's unexpected shyness. He kisses the crown of his werewolf's head. His eyes close on their own whim and he inhales deeply. Derek shivers. _Scenting _briefly passes through Stiles' mind. _I'm scenting him. _Derek pushes his head into Stiles' lips ever so gently. The movement makes Stiles lift his hand and wrap it gently around the nape of Derek's neck. Derek shivers again. It makes Stiles puff up like a peacock. Derek moves closer to Stiles' body, one knee bent over Stiles' legs. The soft movement gets a little groan from below the covers. Derek lifts his head, his eyes wide, for half a second before another smile graces his lips and the hand he had pinning Stiles down moves lower to rest on James' head. A happy sigh comes from the vampire who cuddles closer into Stiles' leg and drifts back to sleep, the covers moving gently under Isaac's leg.

"Sleep some more." Stiles tells Derek, gently nudging his head back onto his shoulder. Derek allows it and dozes off almost immediately. Stiles watches the rhythmic rise and fall of Derek's chest and strains his human ears to hear just the beta's heartbeat until sleep claims him once again.

When Stiles wakes next it's already day outside. He stretches without bumping into anything, arms going way up over his head, legs spread as far as they will go. There is a delicious ache in his muscles as they slowly wake up. But his heart is going wild. His eyes snap open.

"Derek?... James?" He calls out borderline hysterical. It's s long second before Stiles' brain catches up and he recognizes Derek's room. His bed. Derek is in the doorway in a heartbeat.

"Stiles? What's wrong?" Derek looks wild, ready to shift in a blink of an eye. Shift to protect him. Stiles smiles wide. It makes Derek calm down as well.

"Nothing... I just..." Stiles tries but is cut off by James waltzing in with a huge tray filled with divine smelling breakfast.

"He woke up alone someplace else than where he fell asleep." The vampire says sounding like a mom. "I told you to let him sleep in the den."

James sits by Stiles, on the bed, placing the tray next to Stiles' legs. Three of everything. Stiles meets James' eyes. The vampire shrugs before moving to lean on the headboard.

"I'm sorry I moved you." Derek says quietly looking up from his eyelashes.

"It's ok... I was just expecting to wake up with you both on top of me." Stiles grins his shit eating grin as he digs in his breakfast. "Join us?" He tells the werewolf through a mouthful of eggs. Derek rolls his eyes.

"Charming..." He mutters. "I got the most gracious of mates..." Stiles grins through his food. James matches him, though his teeth are red from the raw beef stake instead of egg yolk yellow. They're the top most picture of grace. Derek decides to ignore them and glare at his breakfast for a while.

Stiles brushes his leg against Derek's. His hip against James'. Food is right within reach. Stiles is happy. He thinks for an idle moment that he needs nothing more. Derek hears a change in his heartbeat and looks up, one inquisitive eyebrow lifting at him. Stiles shrugs, finishes his last bite.

"That's what my heart sounds like when I'm happy." Derek beams. His eyes drift to James for a second. James puts a chilly hand on the back of Stiles' neck. The reaction is immediate. Stiles' heart skips a beat. It begins pounding harder. Derek's smile grows. His eyes move to James. The vampire retracts his hand. Stiles' heart regains its "Stiles is happy" rhythm from before. Derek grins. He puts a hand on Stiles' leg. The action makes Stiles' heart to start _thumpthumpthumping_ again. Stiles gasps.

"What are you doing?" He asks a little out of breath.

"Learning." Derek answers, his eyes big and open and honest. "Learning what your heart sounds like when you're happy. When we touch you..." Derek says and who knew the werewolf could be so seductive. His voice is nothing but a low rumbling in his chest. It goes straight to Stiles' belly and lower still making his pants too tight for comfort.

There's movement behind Stiles. James gets off the bed under Derek's watchful gaze. Stiles wants to ask where he's going but Derek distracts him just by simply moving his palm a little higher on his leg. A small gasp leaves his lips instead. James takes the tray, puts it on the nightstand. Stiles gulps. Derek moves his warm hand even higher, to the crease of Stiles' leg, gently rubbing his thumb over Stiles' inner thigh. There's a soft click as James locks the door. Stiles blinks.

"Wha...?" He tries to ask. Derek doesn't allow it. He places a single finger on Stiles' lips. It's almost like a kiss. Stiles' eyes flutter closed. His heart racing in yet another rhythm as he feels Derek lean closer.

"You smell like heaven." Derek rasps in his ear. Stiles chokes on words. Derek gently pushes him back. Stiles goes with it. There's a wall of hard muscle behind him as he leans back, gentle hands moving up his torso.

"He's right." James whispers into his ear making Stiles shiver. "You do smell delicious."

"Food delicious?" Stiles asks, a tiny hint of fear in his bloodstream.

"Mate delicious." Derek answers instead. A low growl leaves his chest as he's looming over Stiles making him whimper. "Can I?" Derek asks.

"What?" Stiles asks. His brain a complete mush. His body alive like haywire.

"Can I have you?... mate you?" Derek growls, muzzling Stiles' neck. Stiles grips Derek's strong arms in a fruitless effort to ground himself.

"Yes..." He whispers.

"Both of you?" Derek growls his question, leaning in right over Stiles to capture James' mouth in a hot, filthy kiss that clearly has James melting under Stiles. James' hand moves to rake through Derek's hair. It's the hottest thing that Stiles has ever seen. He whimpers again, unable to hold his sounds in. Derek moves away from James' lips just a fraction of an inch, just enough for James to let out a little "yes". A very possessive growl leaves Derek's chest then. It makes Stiles shiver with want.

Derek shifts his body again. He angles his handsome face to look deep into Stiles' doe eyes. His fingers gently graze Stiles' cheekbones. Stiles tries to move his hand to touch Derek back, but James laces their fingers together. Stiles turns to look at the vampire. His lips are tingling, his body burning when James leans in slowly, ever so slowly. Stiles sighs when their lips finally meet for the first time. James lips are soft, softer than they look, gentle, caring, but cold compared to Stiles' burning body. Stiles whines and Derek sinks his teeth into the frail skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sharp teeth piercing Stiles' skin around his jugular, almost cradling the vulnerable vein. Stiles' eyes roll back in his head. His blood rushes downward. He clings to James' hands for dear life feeling more frail and human than ever in the few seconds it takes for Derek to move back, lap at the tiny wounds he's created, making Stiles' treacherous body buck up to grind their erections together.

James lets go of one of Stiles' hands and the limb flies on its own whim to Derek's hair, a soft whisper of the werewolf's name escaping Stiles' raw lips. Derek captures Stiles' mouth with his own. Heat pours like mad through Stiles' system. Derek's lips move gently, softly, like butterfly wings over Stiles' own, denying the human the passion he craves but granting every ounce of it at the same time. Stiles rakes his fingers through Derek's hair, angling his head to better reach the werewolf's mouth.

There's a low rumble in James' chest. It reverberates all through Stiles just a second before James sinks his fangs into the side of Stiles' neck leaving twin marks with the ones that Derek has given him just a second ago. There's a rush of coolness through Stiles' blood stream as the vampire clamps down on his throat, piercing his skin just enough to mark. Stiles shivers and whines with pleasure, his body unable to decide what to feel first. James laps at the mark he's made on Stiles just as Derek pushes his hand over Stiles' hard on.

Stiles screams as he comes.

And comes. And comes.

It feels like ages before Stiles is able to open his eyes, breathe again, think again.

"Whoa..." He manages to say, real eloquently. Derek grins. James maybe mirrors Derek's action, as Stiles feels the intake of air from where he's still sprawled out on the vampire's chest. Derek caresses his face. "What... was..." Stiles gently touches the mark on his left shoulder. The one that James left on him.

"You said _yes..." _Derek tells him shyly. Stiles' eyes go wide. His hand moves to his right side, where Derek's mark is.

"You marked me..." Derek nods. Stiles gapes at him.

"You can mark us too, if you want." James whispers, his voice low, seductive, tickling Stiles' neck. Stiles turns to look at the vampire, his hand still on Derek's mark. James has somehow lost his shirt. Stiles wonders when, but gets lost in looking at the marble like expanse of James' chest.

"How...?" Stiles finally manages to choke out, swallowing his renewed arousal, but still raking his eyes over James like he's a piece of prime rib.

"Intent." Derek says from behind him. His voice sounds hoarse, deep, hot. Stiles shivers when Derek presses his nose in that secret little spot behind Stiles' ear.

"It can be anything..." James says and he's mirroring Derek's actions. Stiles' eyes roll back in his head, his body already interested in the developments around him.

"Not just a bite..." Derek continues, placing a delicate kiss on the top of Stiles' shoulder. And when did Stiles lose his shirt?

"Yeah?" He asks in a haze of lust and need. Cold hands trace his abs. Stiles mewls a little. He can't seem to hold a thought. Warmth runs on the inside of his bare thighs. Stiles opens his eyes to watch Derek gently play with the soft hairs on his naked leg. When...? He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes, let alone when his clothes vanished.

There's a kiss on his chest. Just a little cold touch. Another one on his belly. Hot as hell. Stiles is burning. He's freezing. He can't make words. He just wants... he wants...

"Derek..." Stiles grips the werewolf's hair and pulls him to mold their mouth together. Cold kisses trail down Stiles' body. He moans into Derek's mouth, bucks up into the cold touch. Derek's kiss is soft. Too soft. Too gentle. Stiles wants. He wants. Wants more. Needs more. He pushes upward with his whole body. Searches for friction. A cold grip on his hips stills him as James wraps his mouth around Stiles shaft. Stiles gasps loudly. The feeling is eerie. Hot and cold and wet and suction and a tiny bit of a scrape of teeth on his sensitive underside. Stiles can't decide if he should beg - beg - beg for more or push those sharp teeth away.

Derek finally pulls away. Stiles whines his loss, too far gone to form words of any kind. He tries to get up, chase Derek's lips with his own, but the werewolf pins his wrists down watching as James swallows him over and over again, swallows him until his manhood is fully sheathed inside the vampire's mouth. Stiles opens his mouth to say something, anything but no sounds come out, just tiny, broken little whines of pleasure that escape his chest and throat without permission.

"Jay..." Comes out between broken sounds. James looks up at him with blood red eyes and swallows around him. Stiles feels the vampire's throat constricting around his girth and comes before he can even form the thought of controlling his body.

"So beautiful..." James says moving up on Stiles' body, eyes locked with Stiles' own, lips pressing cool kisses all the way up to his mouth. "So tasty..." The vampire whispers before claiming Stiles' lips. Stiles kisses back with fervor, pressing his naked body into James' equally naked one. There's a soft growl from Stiles' right side. James smirks into their kiss and, suddenly, Stiles finds himself on top of James.

"My turn." Derek growls as he leans over Stiles, draping himself, all warm and welcoming, over his human mate. Stiles feels his body respond once again.

"You're gonna kill me..." He whispers in a small, raspy voice.

"Want me to stop?" Derek teases as he muzzles the back of Stiles' neck causing all kinds of delicious shivers to run down his spine.

"God! No. Don't you dare..." Derek hums in appreciation as he starts placing warm, soft, wet kissing on each and every one of Stiles' vertebrae, making Stiles want to buck up into him. The tiny movement he can make creates just the slightest of frictions between and James. The vampire hisses in pleasure, head moving backwards, neck perfectly exposed and delicious. Stiles moans. He sinks his blunt human teeth in the long, white stretch of neck.

"Oh, fuck!" James lets out. His head snaps back to Stiles, his eyes the color of steel once again. He grabs Stiles face and simply devours his mouth while Derek has just reached the very last one of Stiles' vertebrae, right over the swell of his ass. Stiles mewls when Derek doesn't stop there, but keeps going down, gently kneading, spreading his cheeks to place a warm, wet, greedy kiss over his hole. James swallows down Stiles' sounds because Derek decides it's a good idea to take Stiles apart with just his tongue, licking around Stiles' rim, over and over and over until Stiles feels like he's going to go insane. Insane with want. His erection is back to full flag, his body like haywire once more. But Derek doesn't care. He just keeps licking, kissing, nibbling and making little sounds like he's having the time of his life. Stiles doesn't know how his hand ends up tangles in Derek's hair, pushing the werewolf further, deeper into his ass. Derek finally takes pity on him and breaches him with his tongue. Stiles moans out loud, forgetting himself, forgetting everything as his vision turns white.

Cold hands spread him open even further and Derek breaches him with one single finger. Stiles lets out all the pleading words he can remember. He begs shamelessly for more. Anything more. Derek growls behind him. James kisses and nips at whatever skin he can reach. Stiles can do little more than just lie there and take it. Take everything he's given. Derek's thorough about opening him. He's merciless. Slow. Driving Stiles insane.

BY the time Derek has three fingers knuckle deep into Stiles, the human is a mess of need, need, want, please, want more, just more, please. Derek's fingers graze his prostate making Stiles' vision go white.

"Derek... please... I'll... I'll faint... please... just... please..." Stiles rants on and on. Derek leans in over him, fingers still just barely massaging his prostate.

"God, Stiles... do you know how beautiful you are like this?" Stiles can only pant in reply. "All wanton and open, wide open for me..." Stiles mewls. A cold finger joins Derek's inside of him and Stiles is gone, he's gone, he's going to faint. Except he doesn't faint. James kisses him into awareness, grounds him through their lips and Stiles pours all his need into that one point of contact, takes control of the vampire's mouth, not even caring about the fangs that have elongated with lust.

"Please, Derek... please..." Stiles pants into James mouth. He whines when Derek pulls his fingers out and shivers when James adds his other forefinger and pulls his hole wide open for Derek to take him.

"So beautiful." Derek coos, his hard, hot, blunt manhood pressing at Stiles' entrance. Stiles makes a small noise as Derek presses even so gently forward. James bites his lip gently, clearly focusing on not piercing the delicate skin with his sharp fangs. Pain pricks at Stiles' lip where James' fangs press a bit too hard and it keeps him sane. Sane enough to feel Derek slowly, slowly, slowly sink into him. Stiles can feel every tiny millimeter of Derek enter him. He can feels James retracting his coldish fingers to make room for Derek. He can feel the slightly larger head of the werewolf's cock as it breaches him agonizingly slow. He can feel himself tighten around it when it's finally, finally inside of him completely. A mewl escapes him as his whole body focuses on feeling Derek. Nothing else registers. Just Derek. And how good it feels to be one. His back arches of it own accord when Derek bottoms out.

Derek drapes himself over Stiles' back, his arms wrapping around his torso, pulling them together. Stiles is lost in sensation. Too lost to do something more than turn his head to the side so Derek can kiss him. Kiss him deep and dirty until the need of air becomes a red burning need inside of his lungs. Derek pulls away a little, enough to breathe in, to breathe Stiles in. Enough for Stiles to whisper Derek's name. Enough for Stiles to start begging again. Begging Derek to move, to take the aching need away.

"God, Stiles..." Derek growls from deep inside of his chest. Stiles can feel his whole body vibrate with it. It's a long minute before Derek finally decides to move even so slightly. Stiles moans wantonly at it. He tries to push back against Derek, but the werewolf is holding him tightly, so tightly not even air can come between them, as he rocks their hips in slow circles that only serve to make Stiles want to burst out of his skin.

"Derek, please... I need..." Stiles gasps between deep inhales of precious air and filthy sounds spilling out of him like he has no control anymore.

"Shhh... I got you..." Derek whispers giving him just a little forward thrust. It serves for nothing but to make Stiles' head fall back onto Derek's shoulder. "So beautiful... so mine..." Derek whispers in Stiles' ear. It makes Stiles turn his head to bury his nose into Derek's neck. Derek cradles him like he's precious. Breakable. Frail. Stiles can't help the little, helpless sob that escapes his lips. Derek pushes forward at the sound. It's delicious. It beautiful. It's magical. It's everything and more, much, much more than Stiles had ever expected his first time to ever be. His body is ablaze, burning slowly from the inside out. He needs air. There's no air. Not enough air.

Derek kisses him then. Stiles sees sparks flowing all around him. He lets go of whatever he had held on of the world around him and loses himself completely in the werewolf loving him, cherishing him. He lifts one shaking hand to tangle in Derek's hair, blunt nails raking at his scalp and kisses back with all the passion he has blooming inside of him.

Derek is moving now. Really moving. Stiles can feel him buried deep, deep inside of him. He smiles at it, hand still firmly gripping onto Derek's hair, mouth panting, breathing in Derek's air. All Stiles can do now is just slightly arch his back, give Derek better access, better angle. Derek makes a strangled noise at Stiles movement, his hips snapping just a little too hard, hitting Stiles' prostate with fierce precision, hands grabbing onto Stiles' hips like his life depended on it. Stiles falls forward from the sheer momentum of the movement.

His body feels instantly better. The burning of his skin is calmed down by the coolness under him. Stiles opens his eyes to meet James' red ones. Blood red eyes and elongated fangs. James should be a monster right now, but his face is still beautiful. Unbelievably beautiful. Stiles licks his lips. Braces himself onto James chest. Arches his back further. Receives Derek's onslaught with gusto. He begs, demands, pleads, moans for more, harder, deeper, faster, more, just more. And Derek gives it to him. Gives him everything he's asking for. Gives him more. Faster. Harder. Deeper. So much deeper than Stiles ever thought he could feel.

It beautiful, perfect. Not enough.

"Please..." Stiles whispers. James looks into his eyes. He reaches down, grabs Stiles' aching erection with just two cold fingers. He pushes at the sensitive skin gently. He doesn't even have to bother moving his hand, Derek's momentum more than enough to make the foreskin slide easily over Stiles' cock. Stiles moans loudly at the feeling. Derek still picks up speed. James wraps his fist around the head of Stiles' erection, just holding it there as Derek pushes him into it. Stiles closes his eyes, lets his head fall onto James' chest.

"Stiles... I..." Derek growls. It's the only warning Stiles gets before he feels it. Stiles gasps with fear as Derek's cock engorges inside of him. James begins to move his hand over Stiles. Faster and faster with every stroke. Stiles screams out his orgasm, coming in thick, white ropes all over James' hand and lower abdomen, spasming over Derek's growing knot. Derek grinds his teeth together so tightly that Stiles hears it. "Fuck, Stiles... fuck..." Derek says with the last of his coherence. A howl fills out the room as Derek begins to pump his still growing knot deep inside Stiles' spent body. Stiles feels himself swell with Derek's seed and comes again, out of the blue, when Derek sinks his wolf fangs in the mating mark he has made earlier.

The last thing Stiles remembers is falling face first into James' arms once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles sleeps through the day and the following night. His body exhausted. Used in the best of ways. He dreams of nothing, his sleep the most restful he's had in years.

He wakes the following morning against a cool, rock hard chest. Stiles smiles. Mumbles out "good morning", his voice rough, slow.

"Morning." James replies quietly, stroking Stiles' hair out of his face. "Want breakfast?" He asks just one tiny second before Stiles' stomach answers for him. James smiles against Stiles' hair. "Let's get you something to eat, then." The vampire whispers and gently nudges Stiles off of him. "Come on." He says, getting off the bed. Stiles sighs, stretches like a cat, elongates the moment as much as possible. His stomach rumbles again and James smirk. "Let's go, human. You need nourishment." Stiles squeaks as if insulted.

"Like you don't." James lifts one perfect eye brow at him.

"I can go for days without nourishment." Stiles gapes. "There are perks to being a supernatural creature." James shrugs and walks away, out of the bedroom.

"Wait for me!" Stiles yells, kicking the sheets off of himself. He tangentially realizes that he's wearing clothes. He can't remember when he got dressed. And cleaned. He feels clean. What happened while he was out cold?

"We took care of you." Derek grins as he crosses those godly arms over his chest, leaning on their bedroom door frame. Stiles jumps on the spot, a spontaneous curse leaving his lips in the same instant.

"What the fuck?"

"You were muttering." Derek smirks but moves forward and places a chase kiss on Stiles' lips making him forget everything. His stomach rumbles again.

"Food." Stiles says smartly.

"Come get it!" Scott yells from somewhere, most likely in the kitchen. Stiles grins but goes downstairs.

"Coffee!" He lets out on a yawn. Kira pats his head as he sits at the breakfast corner where James hands him a steaming cup of pure brown heaven. A little pain shoots up his spine as he sits down - a sweet reminder of how Derek claimed him the last time he was conscious and a blush creeps up his cheeks.

"You stink!" Scott says bluntly. Stiles' eyes widen over the edge of the mug.

"You guys said..." He turns to James. Derek sits on his other side. Boyd snickers from where he's perched on the window sill, Erica in his lap. Stiles blushes deep red.

"They did. But it's still not enough..." Jackson crinkles his nose at Stiles. Lydia jabs an elbow in Jackson's side. "What? It's true!"

"It very well may be, but you're rude. Shush!" She admonishes. Stiles sticks his tongue out at Jackson, face returning to his coffee mug as Lydia gives him the stink eye.

"So what d'I miss?" Stiles asks with his face still half buried in the heavenly mug.

"We spoke to Deaton while you were asleep." Isaac pipes out from the counter where he's keeping Allison company while she fries eggs for the whole pack. Scott nods. "He says that it sounds like the Alpha Pack is after James."

"Alpha Pack?" Stiles asks incredulously. "How does that even work?" Derek sighs at his side.

"They choose a leader willingly." He answers, instinctively knowing Stile' meaning.

"You know of them?" Stiles turns to his side to look Derek in the eyes. Derek nods, his left hand cupping the back of Stiles' neck, as if to anchor himself. Stiles sighs, turns to his other side. Takes James' hand into his own. "What do you know?" Stiles asks Derek, leaning into the beta's touch, while still facing the vampire, holding his hand.

"Deaton said his sister once was the emissary of one of their packs..." Scott begins. "They all killed their packs... To gain power... all of their packs... including their emissaries..." Scott sounds miserable and Kira sits on his lap, hiding her face in the juncture of Scott's neck and shoulder.

"So... Deaton's sister..." Stiles begins.

"Dead." Derek finishes. "They kill everything in their path. Gain power from it."

"What about the leader...?" Stiles asks and tightens his grip on James' hand when he feels the vampire shiver slightly at his side. Derek gets up. Moves to James' other side. Crowds him in as he speaks. Stiles watches him move, a small smile forming on his lips seeing his mate's reaction.

"The leader is chosen freely. At least that's what wolf-lore says. He or She triples his or her power after being chosen. I don't know very much else..."

"Deaton says they're dangerous..." Isaac speaks up again.

"I don't see why we have to risk our necks for an useless leach..." Jackson pipes up, his face blank, void of feeling, as usual. Derek growls the very second. James makes himself smaller.

"Because he's MY MATE!" Stiles jumps off the chair. "Mine and Derek's. And he's pack." Everyone is staring at Stiles. "You wouldn't want them after Lydia, now would you?!"

"Stiles." Scott warns. Lydia pins him down with a dangerous look, arms crossed over her chest. Jackson looks right into Stiles' eyes.

"No..." He relies almost inaudible. Stiles nods.

"Then it's settled." Stiles says. Turns to look at James, who's staring up at him with crimson red eyes. Derek's blue ones watch him, too. Stiles turns to Scott, his body already reacting to those looks. "How do we stop them?"

"We can't..."

"How. Do. We. Stop. Them." Stiles asks again, each word like a punch in the pack's face.

"Deaton said something about wolfsbane..." Isaac says quietly, coming up behind Scott, a plate of scrambled eggs in his hand. Lydia gets up quietly to go help Allison with the rest of the food. Kira kisses Scott's cheek and gets up to help as well. Erica pecks Boyd's cheek and joins the other women. Stiles watches them. He wants to follow but Scott speaks up and draws his attention to the discussion at hand.

"Yes. Deaton said that we could trap them with wolfsbane and then get Allison to shoot them with a silver arrow. That might help. But he's not sure it can stop the Alpha of the pack." James pulls his legs up onto the seat, hugs his knees. Derek pulls him in with a strong arm over his shoulders, Stiles places his hand on James' knee cap.

"We need an emissary to trap them with the powder..." Isaac says while looking at Stiles.

"I'll do it." Stile says almost the very second.

"No, you won't." Derek growls, eyes flashing bright blue. Stiles turns to him with a gasp. "You will NOT put yourself in danger." He growls. Scott's jaw is on the floor. Quite frankly, everyone's jaw is on the floor.

"Excuse me?" Stiles squeaks out.

"You're my mate. I can't allow you to..."

"You can't allow me?" Stiles squeaks again. "Excuse you! I am NOT five for you to allow me anything!" Stiles flails wildly, narrowly missing braining James with one of his hands

"Stiles... you're human..." Derek tries to explain. Scott groans and shakes his head incredulously. _Big mistake _the Alpha mutters.

"HUMAN... HUMAN!?" Stiles' voice has gone almost two whole octaves higher than normal. "I'll have you know I may be HUMAN but I am by no means DEFENSELESS!" Stiles booms. Derek's eyes flash blue again, his fangs elongate.

"You are defenseless against a pack of Alphas." He growls in a low voice, complete opposite of Stiles' high pitch.

"Oh! I will defend myself all right! I'll fucking break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it up in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it so far up their freaking asses they'll taste the other end of it on their tongues! You can't tell me..."

"ENOUGH!" Scott yells, eyes red, fists punching the table. Stiles shuts up out of being fully caught by surprise while Derek succumbs to his Alpha's will. A pregnant quiet falls over the kitchen. Kira breaks the awkwardness by setting down a plate of food. Stiles doesn't even notice what it is.

"Derek." The Alpha mate says in a quiet voice. "You can't tell Stiles to stay behind. He'll want to protect his mate, just like you want to protect them." Derek looks down at his hands, twining his fingers in his lap. He looks almost like a six year old child being told off by his mother. Kira smiles warmly and turns to Stiles. She catches his hand on the table top before going on. "Stiles, you can't blame Derek for wanting to protect you." Stiles nods.

"But I can blame him for his choice of words." Stiles answers quietly, all fight and anger gone from his body as if Kira had just sucked it out of him with just that one simple touch.

"I'm sorry." Derek whispers and it's almost too small for Stiles' human ears to catch. Stiles turns to watch him. Derek looks miserable. His eyes are cast down. He won't meet Stiles' eyes. James looks at Stiles pleadingly. Stiles nods at the vampire. Kira lets go of Stiles' hand.

"It's not ok. We're going to talk about this further. Like normal people. But I understand and forgive you." Derek looks at him through his lashes. "And I WILL be the one to throw the wolfsbane." Derek's eyes flash beta blue again, but he says nothing. Stiles nods.

"Good. Now that THAT is settled." Erica pipes out, a little more than just an ounce of sarcasm lacing her tone. "We can EAT. I'm starving!" Stiles turns to her. Somehow the table has been filled with food as he was wrapped up in settling his first fight with Derek. Everyone takes their spot and starts digging in. Stiles does the same, though it's only his body seeking sustenance, as his mind races over the morning's events.

He gets Derek. He really does. Of course the wolf would want to protect his mate. Especially since Stiles knows he's only human and vulnerable. But he's far from useless. He can do some spells and Deaton has been teaching him this and that and he knows for sure that he CAN work with wolfsbane, mountain ash and mistletoe. He may not have claws, but he has magic. He can be useful. He can! And he will! No matter how many fights he's gonna have with Derek on the subject. Stiles is NOT going to be left behind like some kind of housewife while his mates go to war.

He chews with purpose, ripping into the food on his plate until a warm hand covers his forearm. Stiles blinks. Everyone has finished breakfast and has left him and Derek alone. Even James is gone. Stiles meets the werewolf's sad hazel eyes.

"I just want to know you're safe..." Derek says without preamble.

"Derek..." Stiles sighs. Derek shrugs. Stiles lets him speak, knowing just how hard it is for Derek to open up and put his feelings into words.

"I won't be able to fight them off knowing you're without protection... I need to be able to fight... Please, Stiles... Please stay back..." Derek pleads and his eyes are filled with emotion. Stiles has never seen him look so vulnerable. His heart is aching knowing he's about to break Derek's heart. He laces his fingers with Derek's, over his own forearm.

"Derek." Stiles sighs. "You know I can't." He holds Derek's gaze in spite of the pain growing in his chest. "I'm the only one who can work wolfsbane. Allison has to shoot arrows. Kira needs to whiled her sword and Lydia needs to focus on paralyzing them. I am the only one who can do this, Derek. You know it." Derek looks away.

"Stiles... I... won't be able to focus... my wolf will want to protect you first..." Stiles releases Derek's fingers in favor of caressing the werewolf's face, cupping his cheek.

"I promise to have Deaton help me with wards against them." Derek lifts his eyes to meet Stiles'. "I won't be a burden. I'll be an asset." Derek smirks.

"Well, you certainly are an ass..." A spark of amusement colors the depths of Derek's hazel eyes. Stiles gasps and gently slaps his bicep.

"You like my ass." Stiles grins in return.

"I do." Derek admits without hesitation. "And I want it in one piece..." Stiles sighs. Places his forehead on Derek's. "To take it apart whenever I please..." Derek adds quietly after a moment.

"GODDAMMIT DEREK! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Erica yells from some other room of the house.

"You shouldn't be listening to other people's PRIVATE conversations then." Stiles says calmly, only yelling out the _private _part of his sentence. He hears Boyd laughing and telling her it serves her right. Stiles turns back to Derek. "We need to make a plan. Before they come. We need to know how many wolves are in the pack. Train..." Derek nods.

"YOU need to train." Derek says with resignation. "If you're adamant about fighting, then, you should, at least, have the skills to protect yourse...mph!" He doesn't get to finish the sentence as Stiles crushes their lips together in a soul melting kiss that Derek answers with gusto.


End file.
